Life with the Cullens And Hales
by I-Dream-Of-Fairies
Summary: FULL SUMMARY INSIDE. If you like Rosalie, she'll be in quite a lot and of course the other Cullens will too : Sorry about the summary, please please just read the full one inside! Please with a cherry on top! A cherrrrrry : Rated T to be safe.


Note: I have added a character, Lily. And the story is told from her perspective but there is still loads of Cullen time :) and like I said lots of Rosalie; because she's my fave character and I love writing about her. I added her, because I need another point of view that was somewhat similar to mine so that's the beauty of writing!

Okay here's the lowdown on Lily. While the Cullens were living in Alaska before moving to Forks, Lily was there on Vacation having flown in from Los Angeles (more and more of her story and backgroudn will be revealed through chapters, so I can't say too much about that) but anyway she got into some trouble (will be specified later) and Carlisle came across her lying bleeding to death in a dark alley. She begged him to save her (not knowing he was a vampire of course) and Carlisle changed her into one of them.

Rosalie instantly took to Lily because she saw herself in her. Lily was stunningly beautiful and resembled Rosalie a lot. And Rose, knowing how her beauty was both her blessing and downfall felt she could relate to Lily and they instantly bonded, pretty much.

Lily has amazing self control and has never killed a human. She was changed when she was 17 and she's been a vampire for about 2 years. When the Cullens moved to Forks, she stayed in Denali for a while and then spent a while travelling and seeing the world, now she's back with the Cullens.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters except for Lily. The plot is mine too.

Oh look, here they come!' I stated, unnecessarily. I could see Edward escorting a young girl up the driveway. So this must be the famous- or according to Rose, infamous- Bella. She was very pretty and all, but I wouldn't have pinned her for the 'Edward Cullen- type'. Not that I even knew what his type was, but I was thinking more along the lines of Tanya.

Alice was concentrating hard on something and I knew she was hoping to pick up on a vision of if I'd try to attack Bella or not. Come on people, give me _some_ credit here. As if on cue, Jasper walked up to me and placed his arm gently, but firmly around my waist. Did they really think I needed restraining? _Come on. _

Just as I was about to voice my indignation, Carlisle glanced at me and gave me a reassuring – and slightly apologetic – smile.

Edward and Bella were standing in the doorway. Bella was looking at me nervously. _Great, _did she also think I was going to attack her? I felt a sudden wave of anger pass through my body and Jasper tightened his grip to the point that it was _even_ starting to hurt.

Carlisle looked at me wearily, but I ignored him and turned to Bella. 'I'm _really, really_ not going to hurt you_._' I said, somewhat irritated.

Bella looked surprised. 'I never even thought of that,' she admitted, shyly. 'I was just nervous about meeting you.'

'Oh,' I said, the feeling of embarrassment washing over me. 'Well… Hi, I'm Lily, as you probably know, but I prefer proper introductions.' I extended my hand to her and she gratefully shook it.

'Well, in that case, I'm Isabella Swan, but I answer to Bella.' she grinned. I could already see I was going to like Bella, she was very down to earth and well…. not afraid of me, so that's a plus point, isn't it?

'Jasper? You're killing me here.' I groaned, trying to pull out of his reach. He laughed and released me.

Esme gestured for Bella to down and we all- except for Rosalie, who mysteriously disappeared an hour ago- followed suit.

Bella looked as though she wanted to me ask me something, but hesitated. I smiled at her. 'Please don't hesitate if you want to me ask me something. I _do_ love talking about myself, so it's really no big deal.'

She laughed, but I could see she still looked hesitant. 'Okay, why don't I make things easier for you?' I said, still smiling. 'I was born and raised in Los Angeles. When I was 17 years old, I had not a care in the world. I could go wherever I wanted, say whatever I wanted and do whatever I wanted. I was spoiled, to say the least.

One night I was simply roaming the streets after a loud party looking for a ride home- I had somehow lost my car keys- when I found myself in a dark alley. Never a good place to be.' I smiled. 'So I got into some trouble-'

I didn't bother elaborating here. '- and the next thing I knew, Carlisle was asking my name and apologizing for what he was about to do to me. I thought he was going to hurt me, so I tried to fight him, only succeeding in breaking my hand, by the way.' I paused to give the girl a chance to take it all in and caught Edward's meaningful stare. I nodded slightly and continued. 'When I woke up, I felt so different and Carlisle explained everything to me. I've never as grateful to anyone as I am to Carlisle; he saved me. He gave me a second chance. A chance to turn my life around and realize that life wasn't just about parties and popularity.'

Carlisle put his arm loosely around my shoulder and squeezed it. I smiled lightly and turned to Bella.

She looked a bit overwhelmed by this information, but not scared. Not terrified, as I surely would have been.

'There's actually something else you'll find quite interesting about Lily,' Edward said, smiling in my direction. 'She is –apart from you– the only person whose mind I cannot read. It's quite annoying really.'

I laughed and slapped Edwards arm. Before he could retaliate, we noticed Alice looking tense about something she was seeing.

'What is it?' I asked quickly.

'Nothing. Rosalie's on her way home, that's all.' Alice said, smiling slightly.

I looked at Bella and chuckled at her weary and slightly afraid expression. 'Sure you're not afraid of blood thirsty vampires, but when someone mentions _Rosalie_…'

'In case you haven't noticed Rosalie _is_ a blood thirsty vampire, Lily.' Jasper laughed.

'Jazz… shut up. Rose is actually a really good person, Bella. Maybe it just takes her a bit longer to show it, but… she really is pure of heart. Or soul rather.' I told Bella, still analyzing her expression.

Bella raised her eyebrows and I laughed.

Alice shifted uncomfortably and we heard the front door open.

'Lily!' Rosalie called. 'I found that Marc Jacobs dress you wanted, so I- oh…. I didn't realize she would still be here.' She spoke in icy voice while glaring at Bella.

Wow, Rose sure wasn't exaggerating when she told me she despised Bella. I decided to change the subject back to the dress.

'Great!' I said, attempting to sound cheerful. 'I'll try it on later.' Rosalie nodded curtly and exited the room.

'You're right. She_ can_ be scary.' I sighed, leaning my arm on Bella's shoulder.


End file.
